Ca va aller
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, parce qu'il est là et qu'il est ton bouclier. Alors, respire un grand coup : ça va aller.


**Les personnages et l'univers de Gangsta appartiennent à Kohske !**

 **Deuxième fic sur Gangsta ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. :)**

 **Cet OS se déroule alors que Worick et Nicolas sont encore des adolescents.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« J'en ai vraiment ma claque ! »

Worick donna en grognant un coup de pied rageur dans une cannette vide qui alla atterrir un peu plus loin.

« Y'en a marre... Marre, marre, marre, plus que marre ! »

Oui, y'en avait marre. Et ce soir, Worick n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que ça sorte, c'était comme ça et tant pis pour le reste. Il n'en pouvait plus de la situation précaire dans laquelle ils étaient, Nicolas et lui. Deux ados, sans le sous, toujours obligés de courir, de se cacher, d'éviter la police... Obligés, aussi, de squatter des endroits pourris comme ce garage abandonné et lugubre pour ne pas dormir dans la rue comme des clochards et risquer de crever de froid pendant la nuit. Ah, c'était bien beau, d'être parti du domaine familial, quelques mois plus tôt ! Mais maintenant...

Maintenant, il lui arrivait presque de regretter sa vie d'avant, sa petite vie tranquille et confortable de bourgeois. Les repas préparés par le cuisinier, toujours copieux et délicieux. Son lit douillet, avec des draps propres et des couvertures légèrement parfumées. La grande bibliothèque, où lui qui aimait tant lire passait ses journées entières plongé entre les lignes imprimées à l'encre sur le papier.

Il frissonna rien que d'y repenser et s'agita de plus belle. Il avait froid, il avait faim, il était fatigué. Son ventre gargouilla douloureusement. Nic' et lui avaient pu manger un peu au milieu de la journée, mais depuis plus rien. Il allait falloir attendre le lendemain matin. Parfois, ils arrivaient à dégoter suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter de quoi se faire un en-cas, sinon ils devaient compter sur la générosité d'un tiers ou même voler – et dieu sait que Worick détestait ça.

Qu'est-ce que celui-ci ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir prendre un bon bain chaud ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ça le détendrait tant, ça lui ferait tellement de bien... Les effluves de savon, la mousse sur sa peau, la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps, l'enveloppant dans un cocon chaleureux et accueillant... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de bain ? Ou même depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lavé réellement ? Il pouvait sentir la crasse qui commençait à s'accumuler sur lui, la poussière et la pollution qui recouvraient son épiderme, ses cheveux gras... Il détestait se sentir sale.

Assis contre un mur, tenant son katana serré contre lui, Nicolas regardait d'un air perplexe Worick tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, agitant les bras dans de grands mouvements circulaires en criant, hurlant même – ou du moins pouvait-il le deviner vue l'expression de son visage et ses sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Ils avaient un abri pour la nuit, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

Le jeune blond se tourna vers lui, comme ayant soudain remarqué sa présence et l'interpella violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi, à me regarder avec ta tête d'abruti ?! Tu sers à rien ! De toute façon, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Oui, c'est de ta faute si on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Si t'avais pas massacré tout le monde, on... »

Il s'arrêta en plein élan, ne semblant plus trouver ses mots. Nicolas continuait de le regarder sans ciller, comme s'il savait qu'au fond, ce déferlement de colère ne lui était pas vraiment destiné. Worick serra les poings, tremblant de tout son corps, de tout son squelette. Il s'écroula finalement, tombant à genoux sur le sol et éclata en sanglots, laissant le brun toujours plus dubitatif. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ?

Le blond continua à pleurer à chaudes larmes, laissant toute sa colère, sa frustration et son désarroi s'exprimer d'un seul coup. Nicolas le laissa faire, n'intervenant pas, tout simplement parce qu'il se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à Worick, du moins l'espérait-il. Il est vrai que leur situation était plutôt difficile, après tout.

Après un temps indéfini, Worick cessa finalement de pleurer, reniflant bruyamment en essuyant son nez avec sa manche, les joues trempées de larmes. Il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil craintif au brun.

« Nic' je... Je... Je suis désolé, c'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que desfois je... »

Il fit une pause. Sa voix encore un peu tremblante le faisait bégayer. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne savait plus où il en était, en fait.

« Tu crois... Tu crois qu'on va crever comme des merdes ? Comme ça, au détour d'une ruelle, dans un caniveau, sur un trottoir.. Qu'on va crever de faim ou de froid... Ou même pire encore... »

Le brun l'écoutait en silence ou plutôt, lisait sur ses lèvres en silence.

« La vérité, Nicolas, c'est que chaque jour, je me demande si on sera encore là demain et que je n'en peux plus... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, bien au contraire... J'ai la rage au ventre, j'ai envie de me battre coûte que coûte ! Mais desfois je me dis que ce serait plus simple de simplement s'allonger par terre, fermer les yeux et attendre... Parfois, il m'arrive presque de perdre espoir, de me dire qu'on se sortira jamais de ce foutu merdier.. Moi, perdre espoir, tu te rends compte ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, reniflant de nouveau, à défaut de pouvoir se moucher.

« Et tu sais ce qui est le plus triste dans tout ça ? C'est que si jamais on clamsait, y'aurait personne pour nous regretter... Ni pour venir à nos funérailles... »

Worick sentit les larmes venir piquer ses yeux de plus belle, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre et craquer une seconde fois. Il avait déjà assez pleuré comme ça. Nicolas l'observait toujours, imperturbable.

« Comment tu fais pour... Pour... Pour rester aussi... Calme ? » s'interrogea le blond à voix haute.

Il avait les lèvres sèches. Son monologue lui avait donné soif, mais il n'avait rien à boire à portée de main. Il sentit la colère l'envahir de nouveau. Il se sentait impuissant face à tout ça. Totalement et irrémédiablement impuissant. Poussant un grognement sonore, il envoya son poing rencontrer sans douceur le sol en béton.

« Et merde... Merde, merde, merde ! »

Il s'acharna, ponctuant chacun de ses coups par un nouveau juron, jusqu'à ce que Nicolas se saisisse de ses deux poignets pour l'arrêter. Ses phalanges lui faisaient atrocement mal, mais qu'importe, il voulait continuer de frapper, frapper à ne plus sentir ni ses mains ni la douleur.

« Lâche-moi... Lâche-moi putain ! » cria-t-il en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du brun. Mais celui-ci, malgré son air de gringalet, était du genre tenace et sa force était supérieure à celle de Worick, qui fut rapidement contraint de capituler. Les épaules de ce dernier tressautaient par à-coups.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me laisses pas faire Nic' ? demanda le blond d'une voix qui trahissait son agitation intérieure.

\- Tu pOuRrAiS tE fAiRe mAl. » répondit le brun sur un ton saccadé, mais semblant cependant dépourvu de toute forme d'émotion, avant de libérer les poignets de Worick.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard épuisé de son seul œil valide, encore rougi et irrité par sa crise de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas comment Nicolas faisait pour gérer une situation pareille avec autant de sang-froid. Lui n'y arrivait pas, ou en tout cas pas en cet instant. Actuellement, il se sentait juste horriblement seul et abattu, comme si le monde entier l'avait abandonné. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Nicolas était là, avec lui, à partager la même galère et les mêmes emmerdes, tout ça sans jamais se plaindre ou râler. Il avait même l'audace de s'inquiéter pour le blond, qui n'était pas certain de mériter une telle attention de la part du jeune indexé.

Poussant un long soupir, Worick se pencha en avant et appuya son front sur l'épaule du brun, qui se retrouva légèrement pris au dépourvu. Comment était-il censé réagir dans ce genre de cas ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il pouvait sentir le souffle de Worick venir chatouiller par intermittence ses clavicules. Relevant les bras, il les déposa maladroitement sur le dos du blond, mimant un geste qu'il avait déjà pu observer plusieurs fois auparavant, en se disant que c'était sûrement ce qu'il fallait faire.

Comme en réaction à ce simple contact, Worick se laissa totalement tomber contre le brun et passant ses bras sous ceux de ce dernier, vint agripper de ses deux mains le sweat qu'il portait, bougeant dans le même temps sa tête pour mieux la caler sur l'épaule de Nicolas. Se serrant tout contre lui, le blond expira directement contre la pomme d'Adam du brun. Un peu de réconfort : voilà tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. La chaleur du corps de Nicolas irradiait agréablement contre le sien, alors que lui avait plutôt l'impression d'être complètement gelé jusque dans ses intestins qui se tordaient de douleur à cause de la faim.

Il se sentait tellement bien, calé contre Nicolas, qu'il se surprit presque à somnoler. Le brun lui avait rendu son étreinte, de manière un peu gauche il est vrai, mais avec une infinie douceur dans le geste, comme s'il faisait attention à chacun de ses mouvements et craignait de se tromper ou de mal faire.

« Ca vA alLeR WoRiCk. » déclara simplement le brun, de sa voix au timbre si particulier.

Les mots avaient beau être banals et complètement bateau, ils eurent un effet étonnamment apaisant sur Worick. Après tout, ça ne voulait rien dire, ça ne promettait rien et ça n'assurait pas que dès le lendemain, les choses s'arrangeraient pour eux, mais le simple fait de se les entendre dire redonnait du courage au blond et accessoirement, lui donnait également envie de se maudire jusqu'à la 36e génération pour avoir osé ne serait-ce qu'un instant penser à baisser les bras.

Worick releva légèrement la tête. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Nicolas. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il avait la chair de poule, mais il ne savait pas trop si c'était dû au froid ou à autre chose et au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les quelques millimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de celle du brun ne demandaient qu'à être annihilés et lorsque cela fut chose faite, les picotements qu'il ressentit dans la nuque lui firent se dire que le monde pouvait bien l'abandonner et le laisser crever, du moment qu'il avait droit à ce genre de moments, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre pour conserver le maximum de chaleur, le sweat de Nicolas leur servant de couverture de fortune, ils grelottaient de froid et claquaient des dents. Cependant, malgré l'air glacé de la nuit, la fatigue alourdissait progressivement leurs paupières. Worick le sentait, il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. L'épuisement engourdissait déjà ses muscles.

« Tu SaIs, sI jAmAiS tU mEuRs, j'IrAi à tOn eNtErReMeNt mOi... déclara Nicolas d'une voix ensommeillée et à peine compréhensible.

\- Pfff, t'es con ! » pouffa Worick alors qu'il peinait à garder son œil valide ouvert.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'assoupissait, ses doigts entremêlés avec ceux de Nicolas.


End file.
